


Cthulhu Sleeps

by Slyboots



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyboots/pseuds/Slyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry reads, with a nauseous thrill. He remembers."</p><p>Harry seeks solace in books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cthulhu Sleeps

For five days afterward, he reads not a word.

The shock is too raw, too acrid. Cheryl corpse-limp in his arms. Crying. Bawling.

The May rain pounds the windows. Harry paces.

He picks up paperbacks sweet with mildew. Lovecraft. King. Campbell.

_Teenage boy stuff._

Harry reads, with a nauseous thrill. He remembers.

He reads aloud, and Cheryl subsides. Remembering.

The rain is brittle, and brings with it fog.

_Kid stuff._

He reads to her, in a leathery old-man voice, and Cheryl coos and claps Alessa’s hands.

He writes, too. He writes happy endings.

_Cthulhu sleeps—_

—and Cheryl sleeps, for now.


End file.
